


a god and his stardusts

by submersive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/pseuds/submersive
Summary: He thinks that if he looks hard enough, he'd find the entire celestial sphere of Brazil just laying there on Tobio's skin.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	a god and his stardusts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adagios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/gifts), [Kuroi22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/gifts).



There are approximately 128 little beauty marks splattered across the smooth planes of tobio’s back; his favourite one, the one that his lips find every time he has Tobio bent over in front of him, is the one located just little over the third knob of his spine. He's not sure why it's his favourite, just that it is.

He's drawn millions of constellations on Tobio with the tips of his fingers, seeking out the celestial poles and the intercession of the equator.

Once, he’s found Cassiopeia and traced it with the flat of his tongue, distantly wondering if his wife still loves galaxies as much as she did before he left for the Rising Sun.

-

He thinks maybe he should stop. No, he _knows_ he should.

But he also wants to map out other galaxies hidden within the sharp angles of Tobio’s body, and until then he’ll keep burying his secrets into the juncture of Tobio’s neck where Harpocrates lays resting, the god of silence his only witness.

-

Sometimes Nicolas would hear Tobio cut himself short as he’s gasping - shaping vowels that couldn't have been Nico’s name.

He doesn't ask. He doesn't think he has any right to.

If Tobio’s using him to forget, then who was he to question it?

-

“Did you know that the constellation on our flag corresponds to the aspect of the sky of Rio, at eight hours and thirty minutes on the fifteenth of November eighteen eighty nine?” he’d asked once unthinkingly as he finds Sirius just the side of Tobio’s ribcage. "But it's an inverted image, like how our forefathers imagined the gods could see it."

“Really?” Tobio asks sleepily, his voice muffled by Nico’s pillow. “What’s that mean?”

"It means freedom," he'd say, before falling beside him, wiping the sweat drenching his brows.

He thinks that if he looks hard enough, he'd find the entire celestial sphere of Brazil just laying there on Tobio's skin.

-

The fourth time, the _final_ time at least until Nicolas yields again, he finds Virgo living innocently on Tobio's right shoulder and huffs out a laugh, shaking Tobio awake from where he’s sprawled on Nico’s chest, warm and sated.

“What’s funny?”

“Virgo,” he’d say, not wanting to explain the game he’s been playing just yet. “is on the southern hemisphere. But in our flag, it’s on the north.”

Tobio, who’s grown used to his mindless ramblings of the stars, just tucks himself in with a lazy “Okay.”

“It’s a displacement, you see?” Nicolas explains to the night when Tobio’s breathing settles again. “Like something’s here when it shouldn't be.”

-

Nicolas watches Tobio walk into the court and thinks of the sun — how they rotate around him, lending them light so they can shine until they're as bright as the great big star, lit from within the lining of their skin.

 _He's a god_ , Nicolas thinks as he runs up from the left. A walking topographical diorama of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references the design and history of the flag of [Brazil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flag_of_Brazil) or _Verde e amarela_.
> 
> Want more weird celestial shit? Here's an [AtsuKita version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341837).


End file.
